Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to image sensors and methods of fabricating the same.
Some image sensors are semiconductor devices capable of converting electric signals into optical images. Image sensors may be classified into various types, including charge coupled device (CCD) type and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type. A CMOS image sensor (CIS) includes pixels arranged in two dimensions. Each of the pixels includes a photodiode (PD), which converts incident light into an electric signal.
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, semiconductor image sensors likewise become highly integrated. The corresponding pixels are therefore scaled down, such that cross talk may occur between pixels and image lag may occur more often.